Thunder
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Tapi anehnya seseorang yang baru saja memasuki dunia 'damai' Levy dengan mudahnya mengetahui tentang hal yang dibenci oleh gadis itu. Gajeel tahu Levy membenci petir. GaLe. Fluff. Special for Fayiyong and GaLe fans. Mind to RnR?


Untuk **Fayiyong**. My beloved sista. Selamat sudah lulus! Anggap aja ini hadiah kelulusan dan terima kasih karena membuat Cha menulis di fandom ini ini Cha bikin GaLe yang fluff lagi, nih. Semoga suka. :3

_Please enjoy this story, minna_!

* * *

**When I'm alone in this cold night,  
I think about no one else but you.  
(—Lonely Person, Fairy Tail 7th Ending)**

* * *

Hanya sedikit anggota Fairy Tail yang tahu bahwa Levy membenci petir. Bahkan mungkin tidak ada yang tahu—sekalipun Jet dan Droy yang tergabung dalam Tim _Shadow Gear_. Tapi anehnya seseorang yang baru saja memasuki dunia 'damai' Levy dengan mudahnya mengetahui tentang hal yang dibenci oleh gadis itu.

Gajeel tahu Levy membenci petir.

**-#-**

**A GaLe fic  
Fluff**

**-#-**

**Thunder  
Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**-#-**

Merayakan kegembiraan walaupun tengah dalam suasana kalah. Khas Fairy Tail. Kalah dalam putaran pertama _Grand Magic Games_ ternyata bukan masalah besar bagi sebagian besar anggota _guild_; Natsu masih bisa tertawa, Juvia masih bisa membayangkan hal-hal 'aneh' antara Lucy dan Gray, Master Makarov masih bisa minum-minum, dan Gajeel masih bisa menantang Laxus dalam sebuah pertengkaran kecil.

Setidaknya hal itu bisa membuat hati Levy sedikit lega. Fairy Tail akan terus bangkit meski terjatuh. Terjatuh adalah hal biasa bagi Fairy Tail; semangat serta rasa kekeluargaan yang kental akan terus membuat Fairy Tail berdiri dan berdiri lagi di atas kakinya sendiri.

Malam itu Levy tidak berbuat banyak—hanya ikut berbincang, larut dalam kegembiraan, dan memisahkan pertengkaran kecil Gajeel dan Laxus. Ah, pria itu tidak mau pergi dari pikiran Levy, bahkan seusai ujian Kelas S. Padahal seharusnya hubungan Levy dan Gajeel hanya sebatas teman satu tim dalam ujian Kelas S saja, tidak lebih dari itu.

Ketika malam beranjak semakin larut, Levy memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar dan mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya.

Gagal. Uh, padahal sudah pukul satu pagi.

Ia masih ingat kata-kata jahil Lucy ketika berada di pantai untuk berlatih, jauh sebelum _Grand Magic Games_ berlangsung. Tentang dirinya dan Gajeel. Padahal ia sendiri sudah mencoba untuk mengelak dan berkata bahwa tidak ada hubungan apa-apa diantara dirinya dan Gajeel. Hanya sebatas teman satu tim yang sedang cemas pada pasangannya.

Levy mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya lagi, kali ini disertai merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi miring menghadap kanan.

_Tes. Tes. Tes. Zraaasshh..._

Bagus. Sekarang malah hujan deras. Levy semakin mengurungkan niatnya untuk memejamkan mata dan pergi ke alam mimpi. Jet dan Droy pastilah sudah tertidur dalam kamar mereka sekarang; dan Levy tidak sampai hati untuk mengganggu mereka setelah kelelahan karena pesta semalaman.

Levy menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki. Mencoba mengusir rasa takutnya dan mengundang rasa kantuknya.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Levy dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki berat mendekat, membuat dirinya semakin was-was saja. Jantungnya bisa keluar dari tempatnya kalau begini caranya.

_CTARRR!_

"Huwaaaa!"

Seiring dengan teriakan Levy, suara teriakan lain terdengar dari luar ketika petir menyambar.

"Shhhhttt... Jangan berisik dan jangan merusak engsel pintu lagi, Lily!"

Suara berat itu...

"Ga-Gajeel?" panggil Levy ragu.

"Yo, Udang? Kau belum tidur?"

Levy beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, berjalan mendekati pintu yang tidak jauh dari tempat tidurnya itu. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul dalam benaknya: untuk apa Gajeel ke sini? Apa ia tahu bahwa Levy membenci petir? Apa ia datang ke sini hanya untuk menertawakannya?

Uh, ribuan pertanyaan aneh mulai menghampiri pikiran Levy dan membuatnya urung membuka pintu.

"U-Untuk apa kau ke sini?"

"Untuk memastikan kau baik-baik saja."

Jika saja saat itu ada cermin di depan Levy, mungkin gadis mungil itu bisa melihat wajahnya yang memerah karena malu. Refleks, Levy memegang kedua belah pipinya yang ia rasakan memanas.

"Oi! Kau baik-baik saja, kan, Udang? Kalau kau mau tidur, aku akan pergi."

"Ja-Jangan! Ku-kumohon..."

Cepat-cepat gadis berambut biru itu membuka pintu—pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat: Lily yang menutupi telinga dengan kedua tangannya di atas kepala dan Gajeel yang melipat tangan di depan dadanya.

_CTARRR_!

"Huwaaaa!"

Levy menutup kedua telinganya dan tanpa sadar duduk di atas lantai. Suara petir yang mulai bersahutan cukup menakutkan untuknya dan Panther Lily. Buktinya sekarang Lily dengan cepat memegang pinggir celana Gajeel tanpa pikir panjang.

"Gihihihi... kau takut, Lily," ejek Gajeel.

"Kubilang aku hanya terkejut!" bantah Lily.

Gajeel lalu berjongkok dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Levy. Gadis itu perlahan mengangkat kepalanya dan melepas kedua tangannya dari telinganya. Terlihat jelas sedikit jejak air mata di kedua sudut matanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku ada di sini."

"Ga...jeel?"

"Wajahmu tampak aneh kalau sedang ketakutan, tahu!"

"GAJEEL!" Levy memukul-mukul dada bidang Gajeel sebal.

_CTARRR_!

Lily melompat ke punggung Gajeel sementara Levy tanpa sadar memeluk Gajeel erat-erat, membuat pemuda berwajah keras itu terhuyung sedikit ke belakang. Hujan masih terdengar sangat deras di luar, dan Levy tidak akan bisa tetidur dalam keadaan seperti ini. Terlalu menakutkan.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan kalau kau memintaku untuk menemanimu," ucap Gajeel sambil membuang muka dan mengelus rambut biru Levy lembut.

"Aku tidak bilang apa-apa, Bodoh!" Levy tersenyum, membiarkan dirinya berada dalam pelukan Gajeel di atas lantai kayu yang dingin malam itu.

Lily memutuskan untuk tidak bersuara lagi, kucing hitam kecil itu gemetaran sambil memegangi punggung Gajeel—tak berniat untuk melepaskannya sama sekali. Gajeel merubah posisi duduknya dengan kedua kaki terbuka dan Levy di tengahnya, tengah memeluk dirinya. Entah apa yang akan dikatakan anggota _guild_ lain jika ada yang melihat mereka seperti ini.

Jikalau akan ada yang melihat, Gajeel berharap itu bukan Happy atau Natsu, yang akan menyebarkan berita ini ke seluruh anggota Fairy Tail keesokan paginya.

"Kalau ada yang melihat bagaimana, Gajeel?"

"Tidak akan ada yang keluar selarut ini."

"Kau sendiri?"

"Aku hanya mencari udara segar."

Levy tertawa kecil. Ia mulai mengantuk. Pelukan Gajeel lebih hangat daripada selimut jika saja Levy boleh berkata jujur. Apalagi sejak tadi Gajeel belum menghentikan gerakan tangannya untuk membelai rambut Levy.

"Aku akan kembali ke kamar duluan, Gajeel."

"Ya. Jangan merusak barang lain lagi, Lily. Cukup engsel pintu tadi."

Wajah Lily memerah karena malu. Memang tadi ia terkejut dan mengulangi kesalahannya yang sama dengan yang ia lakukan saat sedang menginvestigasi kapal Grimoire Heart; merusak engsel pintu. Kucing _exceed_ itu melebarkan sayapnya dan terbang menuju ke kamar istirahatnya dengan Gajeel.

Hujan perlahan mulai berhenti dan udara semakin dingin. Gajeel melirik gadis mungil yang ada dalam pelukannya.

Ia telah tertidur pulas. Wajahnya tampak damai dan manis sekali.

Ah, Gajeel tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya sejak saat mereka pulang dari Tenrou Island hingga sekarang.

Mencoba mengusir jauh-jauh pikiran anehnya tentang Levy, pria itu mengangkat tubuh Levy dan meletakannya pelan-pelan di atas tempat tidur. Gajeel kemudian menarik selimut Levy hingga sebatas dada gadis itu dan keluar dari kamar gadis itu.

Sepertinya hujan sudah akan berhenti, Gajeel butuh tidur untuk turnamen hari kedua.

Dan Levy sepertinya tidak akan bingung lagi untuk membangunkan anggota Fairy Tail lain jika hujan deras disertai petir muncul di malam hari.

Gajeel akan siap untuk dibangunkannya setiap malam.

* * *

**Because you have given me gentleness,  
I have become aware of what "strength" is. Thank you.  
(—Towa no Kizuna, Fairy Tail 9th Opening)**

* * *

— **おわり**** —**

— **1222 words (story only)**** —**

* * *

**#curhat**: Ketika membuat one-shoot ini, yang lagi Cha pikirkan adalah Gajeel dan Levy yang sedang belajar dansa bersama di episode Fairy Tail ke 125. Awwww... Gajeel sama Levy manis banget di sana. Nggak nahan.

_Nee, mind to RnR, readers_?


End file.
